Love At First Sight: Fighting For Kate
by jhilton0907
Summary: Sequel to Love At First Sight. With Kate under Scar's control and Jasper Park in grave danger. Humphrey must figure out who to trust while finding his way back so he can save his home and beloved Kate from Scar. Will he be save them or die trying?


Chapter One - What have you done to Kate

**Ok, here is the long awaited sequel to Love At First Sight, now last time, Humphrey and Kate are in Idaho and are captured by an unknown wolf. When Humphrey wakes up all tied up with Kate besides him. The captor appears to be Scar, a enemy from his past, and he plans to take over the world and eliminate all Omegas, and enslaving all Alphas. He then leaves Humphrey in a separate den being guarded by some Wolf Slayers that are afraid of Scar. Now what will Scar do to Kate, and will Humphrey escape. Find out in the first chapter to Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate**

**No One's POV**

Scar grinned as he placed Kate in the center of the den, as he ordered all the Wolf Slayers to leave them alone.

Once he was all alone, he walked over to Kate who was still unconscious, and gently stroked her face.

"You were a tough one, but I managed to break you. For an Alpha, you sure do have a weak mind," Scar said, as he moved his paw to the back of her head.

He then began rubbing the back of her head in a circular motion, as he spoke softly, "Now listen to me, Kate... don't resist this, you must obey me as an Alpha. I'm your leader and all Alphas are obedient to their leaders, but you will call me your master..."

Kate began to groan but she remain unconscious, as Scar continued to speak in a soft tone, "That's it, Kate... obey my command. You are my slave, and are totally obedient to me. Your will is to obey me and only me, and you want to help me take over your pack..."

Kate continued to groan until she spoke in a sleepy tone, "… yes master..."

Scar grinned when she said that, "That's it... you belong to me now Kate, your mind your thoughts your every desire is mine... Obey me, Kate, obey me..."

"Yes master... I'll obey you," Kate said, softly.

"You belong to me Kate," Scar said, whispering in Kate's ear.

Kate let out a sigh, "I belong to you, master."

"Good, now when I clap my paws, you will open your eyes and remain by my side, where you will be my puppet for life..." Scar said, as he pulled his paw away.

"Yes master..." Kate said, as Scar clapped his paws, making Kate opening her eyes to see her once beautiful eyes now glowing a bright gold color.

Scar then motioned for Kate to come to him, "Come to me Kate, come to your eternal master..."

Kate got up and walked over to Scar, a blank look on her face.

"What's your command master?" Kate said, still in a sleepy tone.

Scar smiled, happy that he enslaved his first Alpha, "Now, Kate, your first command is to talk normal, like you're not under my control, and act normal, or you will give away my plans."

"Yes master..." Kate said, in her normal voice, "Like this."

She even blinked a few times, looking normal, as Scar saw this as the perfect disguise.

"Perfect Kate, now let's go say hi to your mate, or ex mate to be precise," Scar said, as he led Kate to where Humphrey was.

**Humphrey's POV**

Please tell me Kate is ok, I would kill myself if Kate is hurt.

Then I heard Scar's obnoxious voice again as the Wolf Slayers, revealing Scar walking up with someone behind him.

"Hello fuckface! Miss me, well, I brought a little guest, say hi, Kate," Scar said, making me look to see Kate walking in, looking fine.

"Sweetheart, you're ok, he didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

Kate just stared at me, but Scar spoke up, "Answer his quest my dear."

Just like that, Kate spoke, "I'm fine, beside, my master will not harm me... as long as I obey him, I will be fine."

This shocked me, "What?! Master! Kate, he is not your master, he took us prisoners, remember?"

"You silly Omega, my master opened my eyes, and now I see my only goal in life, and that is to obey my master..." Kate said, smiling.

He did something to her, "What the fuck did you do my girl?!"

Scar grinned, "Oh nothing, just a little enslavement and enlightenment is all, isn't she wonderful, she is really obedient, after all, all Alphas are obedient, they were taught to obey and it's in their genes."

"You bitch! Leave her alone! She doesn't deserve this! Release her now, and deal with me, I'm the one you want, not her!" I shouted, angry at Scar.

"You silly Omega, you can't stop me! I'm in complete control of her and she will stay like that... You will die Humphrey, but you will die alone, without a mate, while I will die, with your precious Kate by my side, and she will be one of the most obedient mates ever," Scar said, lustfully looking at Kate.

"Now, we must go, we got a train to catch, but don't worry, once I'm settled in your old pack, you will then be able to come up with my Slayers and then... once Jasper Park is in my control, and the whole world is in ashes, then you shall have my permission to die," Scar said, "You see, an Alpha is nothing without a leader. So, since Kate is out here by herself, I am her leader and no Alpha can resist their leader. I'm going to crush your entire pack, wounding your friends and leaving them to die just like you did to me..."

"But I didn't leave you to die, I just wound you and you cut out my brother's heart and ate..." I was cut off when Kate smacked me, "Shut up and don't interrupt my master!"

"Oh my gosh Kate, he's not your master, he's controlling you and you need to snap out of it!" I said, grabbing Kate but she bit my paw as I backed away.

"Shut up, he's my master and I will obey him... wolves like you were holding me back!" Kate shouted.

I got closer, staring into her eyes and she stared back, "Kate, snap out of it... it's me, Humphrey... the love of your life... you said it yourself that you will never hurt me."

"I... I... I don't know..." Kate said, struggling to speak, then she blinked her eyes, "Humphrey..."

I smiled, "It's me sweetheart..."

Kate's eyes began watering, "I'm sorry Humphrey for smacking you, he... he..."

"I don't think so..." Scar said, placing one of his paws on Kate's neck and rubbed it in a circular motion, "Obey me, obey me... you belong to me!"

Kate scrunched her face, as she felt her free will diminish again, then she opened her eyes, "Yes master, I'll obey..."

"No! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

Scar slapped me, "Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'm in control! I'm in fucking control now, and if you don't shut the fuck up, I will order Kate to kill you, and don't think she won't, she can't resist me!"

"Now, follow me Kate, we must go now..." Scar said softly, leaving the den, as Kate followed him, leaving me with the Wolf Slayers.

"Damn... that bitch has my girl... but she can be freed, I just need to get her away from Scar..." I said, worried about Kate.

Poor Kate is being used against her will and there is no way Scar can be stopped, unless I do.

But what did he do to Kate, did he hypnotize her or put a spell on her, because she wouldn't just call a wolf master unless it was one of she was hypnotized.

"Hey!" I shouted at the Wolf Slayers, making them look at me, "Let me go and I promise you that Scar will be killed.

They looked at each other then back at me, moving out of the way for me.

"Thanks! I promise you that I will kill that son of a bitch for you!" I said, walking to the entrance, only to be stopped by one of them who blocked my way with their claws.

The Wolf Slayer growled at me, before a dark raspy voice spoke out to me, "Don't... you... dare... fail... or... we... will... kill... you..."

The voice came from the Slayer as it removed the claws, and pushed me outside.

I heard the sound of a train in the distance and rushed to the tracks, hoping to catch Scar but once I got to the tracks, Scar and Kate were already on the train as it passed by,

I was about to chase it when I was knocked out by something.

**Scar's POV**

Kate was staring deep into my eyes, as I pulled her closer.

I was making her even more obedient to me.

"That's it Kate, just stare and let all thoughts drain from you," I said, rubbing my paws on Kate's neck.

"Yes master, my thoughts are drained from, " Kate said, as she surrendered her full control to me.

I smiled as I pulled Kate closer, deepening my gaze on her, "Good Kate, now submit yourself to me, and when we get to Jasper, I command you to lead me to your parents' den where you will convince them to accept me, and I will take them too just like I did to you."

"Yes master, I submit myself to you," Kate said,

"Good, no go to sleep," I said, as Kate lowered her head and closed her eyes.

I was happy that my plan is working, soon Jasper will be mine and I will shape it into what I want it to look.

That pathetic Omega thought he freed Kate, it just happened, but it won't happen again, she's in completely mine.

I gently snuggled next to Kate and stroked her head, softly saying her name as she sighed softly.

Now, I wondered if I should have left Humphrey alone with those stupid Slayers, but they're too afraid of me to disobey.

I could see why Humphrey picked Kate, she was sure beautiful and her fur was so shiny and soft, that it could melt any guy that touches it.

Her eyes, voice, and personality was perfect, and it was fun breaking Kate's resistance.

She kept saying that she will never give in and now look at her, she's my puppet now and I have complete control over her mind.

She may be my puppet, but she will be my mate, and together, we will rule Jasper Park/

**Humphrey's POV**

Why do I keep getting knocked out?

I looked around and saw some wolves around me, then a dark brown wolf with goldish brown eyes approached me.

"Hello, are you ok? My name is King, I'm the leader of the Rogue wolves?" King said.

"Hi King, my name is Humphrey, and were you the ones that knocked me out?" I asked.

King looked down, "Yes, we had to get you away from that area, that area is home to the Wolf Master and he is not to be trusted."

"Scar, I know, he captured me and my mate, and I was trying to chase him down and save my mate," I said, worried about Kate.

"I know, I saw her get on the train with Scar, she was hypnotized by him..." King said, "Boys, get him some food, he needs to eat!"

Two wolves left and came back with a good size piece of deer meat.

They gave it to me and I started eating it, as I explained to King about me and Kate, and how we ended up being captured.

I told him how he enslaved Kate and that she called Scar master.

"It was hypnosis then, Scar can hypnotize wolves just by rubbing their necks, it's odd but he does it," King said, "I've been trying to hunt him down ever since he took my daughter, Princess."

"He kidnapped her?" I asked.

King just looked at me, "No, she was enslaved just like Kate was. She sent her off to spy on the Western Pack, she's been under his control for over seven months now, and I've been hunting him ever since then. I love my daughter so much and would never give up on her."

I smiled, "That's good, you should never give up on your daughter, if I was a father, I would do the same."

"That's good, you are a good Omega. I don't like Omegas much but I like you, Humphrey... and if you want, I would love to help you get your mate back," King said.

"Really? You would do that," I asked, not wanting to be let down.

"Of course, besides, if my mate was under his control, I would fight for her, and this is Winston and Eve's daughter, and she doesn't deserve to be manipulated by some wolf," King said, smiling.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you for this," I said.

King raised a paw, "No, no need to repay me, just help me get my little girl back."

I nodded before finishing my the meat.

"So, you got Kate huh?" One of the wolves said, laying next to me.

"Yep, and I love her so much and don't want anything to happen to her," I said, sadly.

"Oh, is she really good at mating?" Another wolf asked?

This angered me, "What?! No, we never mated, and I won't force her, if I want to mate with her, then it should be special for both of us!"

King smiled when he heard that, "See, this is what a real relationship looks like, it not about the mating, it's about love."

"Yeah yeah, King, we heard that before... now I want to know more about Kate, after all, she's the most sexist Alpha in Jasper," Another wolf said.

"Shut up, ok... that's my girl you're talking about!" I shouted, letting a few tears fall down my face.

"It's ok... everyone, shut up about Kate, Humphrey is really worried about her and doesn't need us lusting after her," King said, as he laid down a few feet from me.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks..."

King looked at me, "No need to thank me, we should get some rest now so we can start our journey in the morning."

"Alright, night King," I said, closing my eyes.

"Everyone, time for bed, we need to rest up for the morning, we're leaving first thing in the morning, so rest up!" King said, then looked at me, "Night Humphrey, sleep well."

I couldn't sleep well, since Kate was on my mind.

But that didn't stop me from having a nightmare.

**Humphrey's Nightmare**

"Humphrey! Help!" A soft angelic voice said.

I knew that voice, and it was Kate.

"Please help me Humphrey! Save me!" Kate shouted, as I ran towards her voice, seeing a slight glimpse of Kate being tied up by Scar.

"Kate, I'm coming... hold on!" I shouted as I charged at Scar.

But the more I ran, the farther Scar and Kate went.

Then Scar rubbed Kate's neck and Kate then began to be hypnotized as her once beautiful voice became a sleepy tone.

"You're mine now, Kate," Scar said, laughing.

"Yes master... I'm all yours..." Kate said, as I ran faster, only to fall into a black hole that seemed to never end.

I kept falling and hearing Kate's voice, calling Scar master and Scar laughing.

Then I hit the ground and heard growling, only to see Kate staring at me, her eyes blank and her teeth bared at me.

"How dare you attack my master!" Kate said, stepping closer.

"Kate, I order you to kill Humphrey," Scar's voice said, as Kate went wide eyed.

"Yes master... your wish is my command," Kate said in a sleepy tone.

She then pounced on me and began ripping my body to pieces, as I watched the love of my life being used to kill me.

I called out to her but she kept digging into my body, then went for my throat.

Her teeth pierced my throat as I begged her to stopped, then she ripped out my entire throat and I felt my life drain from me.

Scar then appeared and Kate walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He then waved his paw in front of Kate's face and her eyes began glowing, as she was hypnotized again.

"Good Kate, you did very well, now relax and remain my puppet..." Scar said, soothingly.

"Yes master..." Kate said, as Scar looked at me with a grin.

"You don't deserve her, she's mine now, and you shouldn't have chased us down, enjoy watching me live the life with your mate as my puppet," Scar said, taunting me.

Scar then let out an evil laugh, "I win... you lose... come on, Kate, let's rule Jasper together."

"Yes master..." Kate said as she followed Scar

I was now crying as I watched the two walk off, leaving me alone.

**End of Dream**

That dream was warning me, that Scar was going to use Kate against me, and I need to snap her out of her trance or else, she'll do something she'll regret.

Kate, if you hear, I'm coming for you, and I won't let you go without a fight.

You may be under Scar's control, but you will always be my girl.

**A:N/: How was it? Poor Kate, she's being used like a puppet by Scar and now they're heading to Jasper. Now who else would fall for Scar and how long will it take before Humphrey comes and rescue everyone. Now, it's voting time, what should happen next?:**

**A) Scar and Kate come to Jasper and begin the enslavement process, while Eve, Garth, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Claw, and Scar escape while everyone else falls under Scar's control and all the Omegas are imprisoned.**

**B) Humphrey and King's Pack come across more wolves who want revenge on Scar.**

**C) Daria comes into the story and aids Humphrey on saving his pack from Scar.**

**D) Kate snaps out of her trance and searches for Humphrey but is hypnotized again by Scar, but before she falls again, she sets Humphrey's friends free and tells them to go after Humphrey and free him.**

**There you go, you can vote up to two choices, and if I get enough votes, I combine all of them for the next chapter. If you haven't already, place your vote on the poll I have up in my profile. It will decide on which character should appear more in Lonely Omega?**


End file.
